Corand arc
, 10 , 11 , 12 |characters = Supreme Deity |preceded = Memories of the Holy War arc |followed = Prelude to the New Holy War arc}} The Corand arc is the fifteenth arc in the series, lasting from the 219th chapter to the 233th chapter. Description Fights and Events *Seven Deadly Sins vs. Melascula *Meliodas vs. Escanor Synopsis Story Impacts *The newly constructed Boar Hat opens up. *Elaine is revealed to still be alive with the help of Elizabeth Liones' power. *Diane tells Elizabeth about her original incarnation, leading Elizabeth to ponder about the similarities about this and Liz. *Escanor's glasses are revealed to be a magical item that helps control his powers. *Merlin, while looking for Arthur via Orlondi in Camelot, is cursed by Zeldris. *While Elizabeth is in the process of curing Merlin of Zeldris' curse, she meets him, and he confirms that she is the reincarnation of the cursed Goddess Elizabeth who has been together with his brother Meliodas through multiple reincarnations. When he sees that Elizabeth is overjoyed by this news, he returns her memories to her. *The Seven Deadly Sins set out on their new mission which is to go to Corand in order to dispel the dimensional distoration that is surrounding Camelot and in order to do that, they'll have to fight Melascula, who is still alive and has only one heart left. *Hendrickson and Dreyfus set out with Margaret in a journey to find and rescue Gilthunder from Vivian. *Elizabeth faints when she starts to regain fragments of her previous memories. Meliodas reveals to his fellow Sins that Elizabeth will now die in three days as a result of the curse placed on her by the Demon King and the Supreme Deity. He also reveals that the present Elizabeth is the 107th reincarnation, and that he has been on a personal journey to free her and himself from their curses. He also reveals that when the curse is lifted, he and Elizabeth will finally die eventually. *The Seven Deadly Sins visit Ordan and frees the citizens from the Demons' influence on them. Gowther also reunites with Pelliot who reveals that he wants to be just like Gowther when he grows up. *After arriving in Corand, Meliodas falls for Melascula's trap and gets trapped in her Antan no Mayu. She then uses Meliodas' power to fuel the strength of an army of skeletons in order to attack the Sins. After they defeated them, the spirits of Corand, filled with hatred, possesses Diane. *Helbram sacrifices himself to appease the spirits in an attempt to save Diane, as it's revealed that he is the one responsible for killing the citizens of Corand. *Elaine sprouts a pair of wings in the fight against Melascula in order to save Ban. *The Seven Deadly Sins are able to overpower Melascula, in her snake form, and she is sealed away in Merlin's tube. *Meliodas, as a result of unleashing the fullest extent of his powers to break out of his confinement, loses his emotions, reverting him back to his old Ten Commandments self. Escanor faces Meliodas and is able to subdue him, although he collapses from using the fullest extent of his own power. *On their way to Camelot, Merlin allows Elizabeth to be with Meliodas and encases them in a Perfect Cube. References Category:Story Arcs Category:Corand arc